United with the Enemy
by 101stellastella
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? For the Titans, the measures are uniting with enemies and join together with the Justice League. The desperate time is when the world orders anyone w/ powers to surender or die. I need help! see 11 chap
1. Chapter 1

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: Shocking News**

Vivian was at home watching the news. That's when she saw the report on superheroes. Vivian called the titans. "Guys, turn on the news right now!" she told them.

Vivian teleported her brothers, herself, and Michael to the tower. "This is the Jump City Report. To repeat to the viewers just tuning in, the president had a speech last night about the world's superheroes and called the United Nations into order. Here is what happened." said the News lady. "Beast Boy, record this." said Robin.

"I demand that we get ride of the world's superheroes and anyone with superpowers. They cause too much destruction, too much chaos, and citizens often get hurt at crime scenes when these super powered freak step in to do the polices jobs. Get rid of them and anyone who is allied or has any relation to a super hero in any way." said the President. The entire United Nations stood up and started cheering.

"Just in, leaders of countries around the world is making laws and speeches against superheroes and other people with super powers. More breaking news, all of the world leaders decided on a punishment if super powered people if they decide to fight back or break any of these laws. The punishment is death." said the News lady. "I'm Becky Newslady, and I'm out."

"DUDE! They can't do that." said Beast Boy. "Call the other titans, show them the video and tell them to get to the safe house immediately." demanded Robin. "I'm already on it. Titans, calling all titans." said Vivian. Voices answered. "I'm sending you a video that we have recorded. Hurry and get to the safe house immediately. The video will explain everything. Hurry." said Vivian.

There was pounding and shouts on the door. "Titans pack up. Hurry!" yelled Robin. "I'll slow them down, my stuff and everything is packed. So are my brothers." yelled Vivian. Robin ran to hurry the others.

Vivian opened the door, her hood was up. "Hello." she said. "We need you to come with us." said an officer. "You guys do know we have an alarm. And a phone, instead of pounding on our door, you could, I don't know. Sound the alarm or called us. You guys newbees?" asked Vivian. "We need to, um, talk to you guys." said another officer. "And you need to make an appointment. Buh bye." said Vivian slamming the door.

"You call that stalling?" asked Raven. "Hey, they're not storming in here are they?" replied Vivian. Then, Vivian waved her wand and teleported everyone to the safe house. Back at the tower, the officer had the swat team break through windows and search the place. "They're not here!" said an officer.

Reviews for Who I am:

a.t- I would like it if people stop copying and pasting my story to their reviews. It's really annoying and doesn't tell me anything.

a.t- Yup, she's an honorary titan.

Reviews for Mutations:

a.t- She doesn't have to meditate, she does it as a precaution.

Reviews for Stolen:

aa- Yeah, he's in jail. The WW patrols is like their army/guard/police so there's a lot of members.


	2. Fugitives

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Fugitives**

There was a breeze and Kid Flash and Jinx stood in front of them. "Sorry we're late, we stopped by your tower. The police is everywhere. We got anything that could tell them your identities." said Kid Flash. "Thanks Wally." said Robin.

"Um, who are they?" asked Jinx, pointing at Vivian's brothers. "I'm Brian, I'm able to turn in to different materials by copying their molecular paterns." said Brian. "I'm Brandon, and I can walk through walls." said Brandon. "My brothers don't have powers. They're only werewolves, and they said that we're going to need someone on the outside to tell us what's going on." said Michael. "Good. Where's the others?" asked Robin.

"Probably on their way." said Vivian. "I have a feeling we're going to be forced to know each other real well by the time this is over. If we can fix this that." said Jinx. "This place is huge." said Vivian. "It's supposed to fit all of the titans and anyone else who needs to use it." said Robin.

"I suggest we settle down." said Robin. Beast Boy ran over to the bunk beds and climbed into the top bunk. "I call this bunk, Cyborg you get the bottom." he said. "Guys, this isn't a huge sleepover, we're fugitives." said Robin.

"Man, why do I always get the bottom?" asked Cyborg, dumping his stuff on the bottom bunk. There was a knock on the door and titans east along with Kole and Jericho walked in. Speedy grabbed a bottom bunk and Robin threw his backpack on the top bunk.

The rest of the titans finally came. "So what do we do now?" asked Kid Flash. Everyone looked at Robin. "Um, get some rest. We can think of a plan tomorrow." he said. "I say that we look at the president's background and research him. Last year he didn't have anything against us. Maybe we can get an explaination." suggested Vivian.

They agreed on that. "Well, we can do that tomorrow. It's not often we can have a pillow fight this big." said Beast Boy, throwing pillows at Cyborg and Kid Flash. Kid Flash sped around the room and grabbed all the pillows and pelted Beast Boy with them. "IT IS SOOOO ON!!!" yelled Beast Boy. He and other victims grabbed some of the pillows off the floor and started a war.

There was pounding on the door. Everyone froze. "No one move or say anything." whispered Vivian. "Let us in. Let us in." said a familiar voice. "We know you're in there. Let us in." said another voice." said another familiar voice. There was the sound of people pounding and kicking the door.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going in now. Why didn't I think of it before?" said a voice. There was a sound of something or someone drilling through the door quickly. "I suggest we prepare to fight these guys off, if they don't leave soon." said Robin.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

StrangelyClose- Thanks for being honest with me. I realize that if I make a wrong move would make the story suck so I'm trying to be careful. By the way it's not because they unite with the Justice League that it's titled that. This story is going to be harder for me because I want to put some background on Vivian and the rest of my characters. But, that might be for a different story. Thanks for reviewing!

anon- No I haven't heard of the boys. I think you're right about villains needing an actual reason to ruin the society.

a.t-Thanks!


	3. Visitors

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Visitors**

A red and yellow blur came out of the door. "Wow, that door is thick! Hey kids." said Flash as he opened the door. The old mentors came in along with Zatanna. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Robin. "Yeah, don't you dudes have a space center?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, and we want you guys to come with us before the police finds you. Hurry up and get packed." said Batman. "Wait a minute. We're good right where we're at. What makes you think we should go with you?" asked Robin. "As far as I know, the police can't exactly have a trip into space to find you." said Flash. "We're good right here. This is our territory and we're not going to budge." growled Jasmine.

"What can you do about it?" asked Green Arrow. Jasmine turned into the were-leopard. "Um, never mind." said Green Arrow. "Well, if you won't go with us, we will stay here with you to keep an eye on you and help if something goes wrong. You need some allies." said Batman. "Fine, but this is our safe house, you follow our rules and listen to us." said Robin. Batman nodded.

"Okay, now that you guys are done fighting, we should research our president." said Jinx. Kid Flash followed her to a computer. "They can trace computers." said Wonder Women. Everybody groaned. Vivian waited for them to calm down and said, "They can't trace crystal balls. I happen to have one in my bag." "I thought that crystal balls didn't really do that." said Zatanna. "For witches and warlocks, they work." said Vivian, putting the ball on the table.

Vivian silenced everyone and waved her wand. "Tell us everything we need to know about the president." she said to the crystal ball. The crystal ball glowed and projected a women. "He isn't corrupt. He's under someone's influence." she said. "Who's influencing him and how?" asked Batman. The women turned towards him.

"A powerful, cruel, and clever villain with no cranium capacity. He is controlling him with a hypnotizing device that a minion made him. He controls him from inside the white house from wheels. Destroy the device, you destroy his influence over the president and every important official in the world." said the Women.

"Why didn't he put us under his influence and save the work?" asked Jinx.  
"He needs you to see him and his device. The minute you see him first, you would resist. Any resistance will make his influence weak or break. You are the only ones that could save the world before everything is destroyed." said the Women.

"Thank you." said Vivian before she ended the session. "Dude, that was cool. Last time it didn't do that." said Beast Boy. "It's a new one, Garth broke my last one." said Vivia. "Beast Boy. Stay focused. We need to think of who could do something like this. Think everyone." said Robin.

Reviews for United with the enemy:

a.r.- Yup! Thanks for suggesting it.

anon- Um, okay.


	4. Cracking the Code

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Cracking the Code**

"There were clues in the message." said Batman. "Glad I wrote down what she was saying, aren't you?" said Flash. "Everyone think, who uses brain washing devices?" asked Zatanna. "Mad Mod does, everytime we face him I end up a zombie." said Beast Boy. "He doesn't have wheels." said Jinx.

"Maybe they mean a car." suggested Cyborg. "No, I think we would hear about someone dragging an unidentified car into the white house." said Vivian. "Clever but no head capacity." said Kid Flash. "There is no one that could fit that." said Green Arrow. "Brain. Think of it. He doesn't have a head, just a dome. He has plenty of minions and that weird scientist on his side. He doesn't walk, he has a special cart for him." said Wonder Girl.

"That's it. Now we go to D.C. and destroy the device." said Robin. "No, he has too many minions and mindless zombies. Plus, our ships would be obvious." said Kid Flash. "We need allies." said Raven. Everyone was silent. "Thinking about it makes my head hurt more than it did when I was struck by lightning." said Kid Flash.

"Mine too." said Flash. "I have an idea, but you guys might kill me for even thinking about it." said Vivian. "It's not like we have anything else." said Argent. "Well, think about it. Brain said anyone with super powers because people with powers and never came out about it could stand up to him. But he accidentally made it so even villains can't do anything either. If we can finds some gullible villains, send a message to them, and convince them to help us, we can bring Brain down." said Vivian.

"No, you were right. You probably should have kept quiet about that idea." said Flash. "I don't know. How gullible are we talking?" asked Robin. Vivian grinned, "Jinx's old team, Dr. Light, and Control Freak gullible." she said. Jinx smirked, "I can find a way to contact them." she said.

"But the minute they see us, they will turn us in or trace us." said Kole. "We can disguise our selves as villains and say we can control the world if they helped us or something." said Kid Flash. "We don't have anything to disguise ourselves with. And they can't be that gullible." said Aquaman.

"I can take care of the fabric." said Vivian. "You haven't heard of them because they are all idiots and only rob banks or something like that. My old team had great powers, the people with those powers were either too immature, stupid, or had too big of an ego to do anything bigger. I was the only one who had any sense." said Jinx. "That's why Jinxie here joined us." said Kid Flash, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jinx blushed.

"They can still track us." said Superman. Everyone stared at him. "I was guarding the entrance. You guys should really keep someone out posted out there. The Justice League got worried and I volunteered to see what was going on. I heard everything." he said.

Vivian smiled. "I know the perfect place to send our message. I hope you guys like it." she said. Before anyone can ask, Vivian had teleported them somewhere.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

a.r- It's okay. As for deviant art, I cancled that account cuz, I had trouble with my computer crashing when I uploaded.

anon- Sorry, but you kinda confused me. I don't get how that relates to my story in any way.


	5. Lap of Luxary

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Lap of Luxury.**

They found themselves inside the grand hall of a castle. "Um, where are we?" asked Kid Flash. "This, is my castle. WATCH OUT!" she yelled as a maid on a broom almost crashed into Batman. The maid quickly jumped off her broom and apologized.

"Princess, I shall get your grandmother at once." she said, then she left. "Okay, weird." said Jinx. "My grandma watches over everything when I'm gone. She's done that ever since my parents died in what we think was a murder but officially was a avalanche on a mountain." said Vivian.

Vivian called to a girl who walked into the room. "Stella, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, I heard that you might need some help. Grandma was looking into her crystal ball and heard about what happened." said Stella.

"This is my cousin Stella. She wants to help us." said Vivian. Vivian was telling Stella their plan when a maid walked in. "Princess, your grandmother frowns upon you bringing these humans and others here. She said that she trusts you to deal with this yourself. But, I alerted the WW patrol general and he says he's at your command." said the maid. "Good thanks. Can you take us to a private room where we can send a message?" asked Vivian. The maid nodded and lead them to a room.

The room had a huge monitor, couches, tv, and a vending machine. "I hope if you don't mind using the transmissioner in the servant's lounge." said the maid. "Don't worry about it." said Kid Flash, speeding to the vending machine. "Does anyone have a dollar?" he asked. "As much as you eat, you're going to need fifty dollars." said Jinx. Vivian pressed a button and a chocolate bar flew out. " It's magical, you don't need money unless your somewhere else." she said.

"If you're calling your enemy, you're going to need some disguises." said Stella waving her wand. Everyone was dressed in dark colors. "Think of a name quick, I'm calling the hive five first. Jinx, do you want to take this?" asked Vivian. "No, they would recognize my voice. Plus I'll be too tempted to call them idiots." said Jinx, her hair was blond and was dressed in a black dress and boots.

"Fine, I'll do it. Act like villains." said Vivian, dressed in a black cape, boots and mini dress with tights. She even had black hair. Everyone gathered around her.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. What if they see through these disguises." asked Flash, pulling on the black leotard. "Really, we got some cool Halloween costumes out of this." said Kid Flash. "It's the only way. At least we're trying. Besides they wouldn't be able to find us even if they tried." said Green Arrow. Vivian called the hive five.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

a.t- Vivian has dark blonde hair, blue eyes, ivory skin tone, Garth is her twin, Michael- has dark brown hair and green eyes, he's more taned.

PokerMorph- Yup!


	6. SOS to the Enemy

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: S.O.S. to the Enemy**

The screen quickly showed See-more. "Um, hi." he said. "I need to speak to your leader and the rest of your team." said Vivian. "I'm the leader now, let me get the others. GUYS!" he yelled. The rest of his team gathered around their monitor.

"What do these crud munchers want?" asked Gizmo. "You wouldn't be calling us names if you knew the great opportunity we're about to give you. If you decide to be immature instead of listening to our deal, we can find other villains to talk to." said Vivian.

"What type of opportunity are we talking about?" asked Mammoth. "A chance to ,um, bring down the world's heroes and a seat of power. But if you don't want any of that, we can find someone better." said Vivian. "Wait one minute we're in, just tell us who you are and your plan." said See-more.

"We are the, um, the Association of the Dark and Dangerous. We will tell you our plan when you meet us at park down the street from the White House. Be there by noon or the deal's off. Good Bye." said Vivian. She ended the message before they start asking questions.

"The Association of the Dark and Dangerous?" asked Jinx. "Hey, it was the first name I could think of. Robin, you send the next message." said Vivian. Robin nodded. "I call the next message." said Beast Boy. Raven hit him and said, "We're in a desperate situation. It doesn't matter."

"Dr. Light here. What is it that you want that requires my time." said Dr. Light. "Dr. Light, I have a deal for you. We're the Association of the Dark and Dangerous. We want your help with defeating the Titans, the world leaders, and others who want to isolate us. If you do, you get a place of power in the new order." said Robin.

"Well, I was going to attempt doing that myself but, the more the merrier. I'm in. Which one of you are in charge?" asked Dr. Light. "I am. My name is ,uh, Slash. Meet us at the park down the street from the white house. We have others that will be joining us." said Robin. Speedy and Kid Flash gave him a look.

"Seriously. Slash." said Kid Flash. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything." said Robin. "Okay, I call this one." said Beast Boy. "I think they will recognize your green skin. You should probably think of a lie that will explain that. I call the next one." said Kid Flash, as he speed to the monitor.

"Hey what's up! I don't recognize you guys. Cool, matching outfits." said Control Freak looking at their dark clothing. (Guys were wearing black leotards, some had capes. Girls wore black dresses, some with capes or cloaks. All wore black boots.)

"Thanks dude, anyways we're calling about a deal we have to offer you." said Kid Flash. "Cool, what's the deal." said Control Freak. "I'm Lightspeed and we're the Association of the Dark and Dangerous. We want to take down the pres and make a new order where you get a place of power for helping us make the villains in charge and defeat the Teen Titans and other super heroes." said Kid Flash.

"I'm in. I bet you came to me cause you need the best." said Control Freak. "For this job yeah, you fit the bill. Meet us in the park down the street from the White house by noon. They're be some others that will be joining us there." said Kid Flash. "See you then, wait till I tell Mr. Muffins, my cat. He'll freak." said Control Freak.

Kid Flash turned off the monitor and said, "With an owner like you, I'm pretty sure Mr. Muffins is already freaking out. Gosh that guy is such a nerd." "Wow, I thought you guys were kidding when you said gullible. They are total idiots." said Flash. "Do you guys have any idiots you can trick into helping us?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, but I think we already have to many idiots on the job." said Green Arrow.

"We better get to the park. We'll leave our stuff at the safe house just in case." said Robin. "I think we should probably keep the disguises on till this thing is over with." said Stella. Vivian nodded and waved her wand. Everyone disappeared.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

a.r.- Their hair is normal. I don't see how it makes too much of a difference.

s.t- I haven't thought of that, but I can see if I can fit that into the story.

a.t- I'll try to put those answers in one of my stories.

a.t- No, Vivian lives in Jump City in a house she bought near the tower. Stella vists the castle sometimes. The Grandma justs watches over everything.


	7. Plan of Action

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Plan of Action**

They appeared in a huge park next to a set of tables. Kid Flash quickly sat down. "Wow, that was quick. We were gone only for five minutes." he said. Everyone looked at Vivian who said, "Hey, don't look at me. The time difference is really weird here. I can never figure it out." "Hello ADD." said Someone behind them.

The group turned around and found the Hive Five. "Jinx, hide." whispered Vivian. Jinx hid behind Flash and Kid Flash. "Hello, I'm Slash. The leader." said Robin. "Save it, what's the plan and what type of power are we talking about here?" demanded Gizmo.

"We're waiting for two other villains. Meanwhile, SM, we need you to be our look out for anyone who might end our plans, while we're here." said Vivian to Super Man. Super Man nodded and flew. "You never said anything about others you stupid snot brain." said Gizmo. "If you have a problem with it, there's some swings over there. Your friends can push you." said Vivian impatiently.

Gizmo was about to say something when Dr. Light appeared. "We have children on our side. What's the use of that?" he said. "Isn't it kids that always kicks your butt?" asked Kid Flash. Dr. Light stepped towards Kid Flash but Batman stopped him. "The first one who doesn't cooperates, is the first one who leaves." he said. Dr. Light just muttered to himself.

Control Freak came in running and panting. "I hope I'm not late. What's the plan?" he asked. "We're going to get to the gates and split up into different groups. One group will distract the guards. Another will look for Brain, since he's controlling the president. The other group will patrol the white house looking for anyone who will give us trouble." said Robin.

"Anyone have a problem with that plan?" asked Batman. Nobody spoke up. "Good, Control Freak, we need you to control the surveillance monitors. Gizmo, we need you to hack into the surveillance cameras just in case. Slash, we should probably split into groups of third-teen." said Vivian.

"Okay, My group will divide in half. The adults will join the Villains. That should make an even group." said Robin. The adults gave him a look but obeyed and joined the villains.

"Um one thing, I don't think we should be taking anything while we're there." said Beast Boy. "Why?" asked Mammoth. " Um, uh. Because, after all of this is over, we'll be in charge. What's the point of stealing from yourselves?" said Beast Boy.

"You never did tell us what type of power we will get after we're in charge." said Control Freak. "If you do well and listen to us, we'll see what you get. We'll base it on your cooperation and work." said Batman.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

a.t- Glad you like my story


	8. Breaking Through

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Breaking Through**

"This is never going to work." said Herald. "Yes it will, it's better than nothing. No one will see you, Control Freak is in the monitors and Gizmo has hacked into the cameras. Sound the signal." whispered Vivian. Herald raised his horn to his lips and blew.

Super Man and Wonder Women dropped Mammoth and Private Hive on the other side of the gate where the rest where hiding. Guards shouted and rushed towards them. Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash got over the wall and surprised the guards. See-more and Kyd Wykkyd flew over the gate unnoticed and opened the gate. The rest of the them ran through the gate and split up.

One group snuck to patrol and keep a watch out and the other went to help with the guards that kept rushing to the fight that was going on. They will later patrol after they make sure no one knows they're there. Vivian yelled at Robin before they split up. "We should let the adults patrol, we should combine these two groups together just in case."

Robin nodded and yelled, "Our group will help them real quick, we'll meet up with your group hopefully before you find Brain." Vivian nodded and her group disappeared into the white house.

Vivian stopped her group and said, "Keep an eye out for a Brother Hood agent or the president. They might be able to take us to Brain. Jericho, be ready. We might need you to act in a couple of minutes." Jericho nodded and he and Kole walked to the front of the group.

They rounded a corner and ran into the president. "You aren't supposed to be here, leave immediately or my master will have you destroyed." he said. "Nah, we were hoping we could get something from the gift shop." said Kid Flash. Jericho stared at the president. The president looked at Jericho and Jericho quickly became in control of the president's body.

"I have always wondered where your body goes when you control someone elses." said Kole. Jericho grinned and said, "I share the body with my victim I guess. I never really thought about it.'

"Jericho, do you know anything about the Brain?" asked Vivian. "That and more. We should get out of here, Rouge usually comes in here to 'check' up on the president. We can wait for the others. Kole, can you call Robin?" asked Jericho.

Kole nodded and called Robin. "Okay we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Meet us in the lobby, it should be clear. See-more said that Gizmo says that nobody should be coming into the lobby because their all on their lunch break." said Robin. "Okay, see ya." said Kole. The group ran to the lobby.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:

Guardian of the world- Okay, I have to ask. Why do you guys care about him and Garth? I barely talk about him in my stories. I'm getting curious here. I'll tell you later.

a.t- No it was Brian and her brothers.


	9. Out in the Open

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: Out in the Open**

Robin's group along with the villains and the adults came into the lobby. "Someone give me a report!" said Robin. "We found the president. He threatened to get his master if we didn't leave. Jericho took over his body. And Rouge is probably in the office, looking for the president." said Vivian.

"I have a question. Since Jericho took over the president's body, does that mean we kidnapped the president?" asked Beast Boy. Everyone stared at him. "Not exactly a bad question." said Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you think it's a little too late. Besides, we're not taking him out of the White House unless it's really necessary. Let's get going before someone comes by."

"Guys, can we get going. Who knows how long it will be before someone looks for the president in the lobby. See-more did Gizmo find anything suspicious?" asked Vivian. See-more listened as Gizmo talked to him through a walki talki. "The basement is completely blank. He can't find any visual there. That's probably where brain is." said See-more. "Lets go." said Robin. Everyone ran to the basement.

They quickly hid underneath the stairs. "Someone needs to go out there and check it out." said Robin. Everyone stared at Kid Flash and Flash. "Fine, we'll go. Just be lucky you got the fastest boy on your team." said Kid Flash. The two Flashes got up and sped into the basement.

Kid Flash ran in with Flash. "It's only Mallah, Roughe, Brain, and that old guy. They also have an army." said Kid Flash. Robin nodded then said, "Okay then, let's go in there and get the device. Jericho, get out of the president's body when I yell go. That way he won't give us a way." Jericho nodded. Everyone got up and ran through the door to the basement.

"Brain, give up the brainwashing device!" yelled Robin. "Hello Robin. It seems you made an odd alliance." said Brain. The villains looked at Robin. "Is he telling the truth. You're Robin!" asked See-more. "Secrets out." said Kid Flash. Stella waved her wand and everyone was returned to their regular costumes except Stella who was wearing a purple dress with a mask like Robin's and a pair of purple boots.

"I guess this mean, we don't get to take the heroes down then." said Control Freak. "Join us, and we will give you power." said Brain to the villains. Vivian turned to him and said,

"Because of you, villains and heroes can't even go outside with out being arrested or killed." "Jinx, I thought I recognized your voice." said See-more. "Sorry, but an alliance was the only way to stop this supposed brainiac." she said. "My team and I are going to help the titans." said See-more.

"What's in it for us if we help you win this?" asked Dr. Light. "How bout this? When we win, we will let you guys walk free without getting the slightest beating if you help us and stick with the rules we had before. If you help them, we'll give you a beating and let you rot in jail." said Vivian.

"Sounds good enough to me." said Control Freak as he walked over to the titan's side. "Might as well." said Dr. Light. and he walked over to the titan's side too. "Titans, Go!" yelled Robin. All of the other groups yelled their own battle and charged at the Brain's army.


	10. Forces

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter ten: Forces**

The army of robots came at them and started shooting. Stella and Vivian looked at each other and put a huge force field wall in front of the robots that were charging at them. The first three rows blew up on impact the rest were smart enough to stop before they could get destroyed.

"Jericho go!" yelled Robin. Jericho got out of the preisident's body and started to fight after he had Herald hide him. Vivian and Stella's wall was starting to crack. "We can't hold it forever, it's going to blow!" yelled Vivian. The force field blew up and the shattered pieces blew up some of the robots nearby.

"Beast Boy, get Mallah." said Robin. Beast Boy nodded and changed into a huge gorilla and fought his way to Mallah. "Kid Flash and I got Rouge!" yelled Jinx. Kid Flash picked her up and carried her to Rouge. "I got Brain! The rest of you take care of the robots." yelled Robin. Batman followed him.

Mallah was now carrying the brain with Batman, Beast Boy, and Robin on his tail. Beast Boy was able to grab the Brain and threw it down to Batman while he and Robin fought the giant ape.

Mallah threw the device to Rouge, but a kick from Robin messed up his aim. The device fell into the middle of the robots. "Stella, can you cover me? I need to get that device before anyone else." yelled Vivian. Stella nodded and hopped on her broom so that she could see and blast any robots that would come after Vivian.

Vivian and Stella blasted all of the robots in front of them with lightning. Green Arrow was fighting a bunch of robots and yelled at Vivian. "Get the remote!" "I'm trying, I can't get through these robots fast enough to make it there before anyone else." yelled Vivian. Green Arrow yelled something else but the explosions of the robots covered up what ever he was trying to say.

Stella flew down to Vivian and said, "Aparently, the robots can fly. Robin wants me to help a Hot Spot, the sprinklers above him is keeping him from using his powers. Flaming Ember is trying to help him but the same thing is happening to her." "Go, I'll figure something out." said Vivian.

When Stella disappeared into the crowd of robots, someone tapped her shoulder. Vivian turned around to find Flash. "Green Arrow thought you'd like some help getting to the middle." he said. "Thanks. I owe him and you one. I'll put a force field around us so that the robots won't touch us." said Vivian.

Flash picked her up and within five seconds put her back down. "I believe this is your stop. I'm going to check on Kid Flash and Jinx." he said. Vivian thanked him and looked around. She spotted the device and picked it up.

A robot bumped her and Vivian dropped the device. It slid underneath a boot. Vivian looked up to see the general that has seen every battle in front of her. "Crud." she said as she stood up.


	11. Breaking the Spell

United with the enemy: eleventh story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eleven: Breaking the Spell**

"Just give me the device and you won't break any hips." said Vivian. The general sneered, "Do you know how many battles I've been in? I can promise you, that you're going to have trouble defeating me." "Yeah, but I can bet you never dealt with someone like me." said Vivian.

She blasted him with fire, which he deflected with a sword. "I'm in trouble." she said, as he tried to strike her with the sword. She luckily dodged it in time. "How is it that the sword didn't melt?" asked Vivian. "It's made out of polished iron, and you didn't directly or momentarily burn it." said the general.

"Thanks for the info." said Vivian, who teleported behind him and gave him a charlie horse. The old man winced and fell to the ground. Vivian blasted more fire at him, but he rolled out of the way. "Okay, I'm done playing." said Vivian.

She shot lightning at his sword. The general yelped and flew backwards as he tried to stand up. Vivian picked up the device, which he dropped. "Thanks." she said. Vivian whistled and did a flip into the air. She landed on he flying broom. "Let's help Jinx, and Kid Flash. I need Kid Flash to put this somewhere safe." she whispered to her broom.

She jumped onto the platform where Jinx and Kid Flash were fighting Rouge. Vivian landed on Rouge's back. "Surprised? So am I." said Vivian. "Get off of me you little brat." yelled Rouge. Vivian jumped off of Rouge's back and walked over to Kid Flash while Jinx hexed and Flash distracted Rouge. "Kid Flash, I got the device. Give this to Robin. Hurry." said Vivian. Kid Flash smiled and said, "Fastest boy alive, remember?" Then he left.

Robin hung onto the grappling hook attached to the wall. Kid Flash appeared right next to him. "Special deliver to bird boy. It controls the robots and the president." he said before going back to Jinx.

"Give up Mallah, Rouge. We have the device." said Robin. Mallah growled and snatched the Brain before leaving. Jinx, Kid Flash, and Flash jumped back as they watched Rouge disappear into a drain. "Well, that fight went down the drain." said Beast Boy as he jumped onto the platform. Robin turned to the villains. "Thanks for helping. The next time we see each other, we're enemies." he said. The villains nodded and left.

Robin and Cyborg walked onto the platform, as Cyborg toyed with the device. All of the robots fell to the floor as Cyborg deactivate them. The president and his guards walked up to the platform, rubbing their head. "Ugh, my head. I veto my own laws on the super powered people. I will convince everyone else to too. Thank you for helping." said the president.

I need you guys' help! I want to write a story where you guys get to add your own characters. If your interested in giving me a character, follow the instructions below:

Private message me your character. Give me a full description on how they look and what they can do. Give their names too. Do this by April 2nd

I will have all of the characters put into a poll. This way I don't have too many characters.

Go to my profile and click on the poll. Vote often!

I will have the story up pretty soon after I get enough votes in.

Reviews for United with the Enemy:


End file.
